Twins God
by Minamiya-chan
Summary: Kisah dari kedua dewa kembar Thanatos dan Hypnos Kematian dan Tidur, perak dan emas. Lembut dan keras, api dan air..
1. Chapter 1

Twins God

Disclaimer

Masam Kurumada

Genre

Family

Pair

Thanatos &amp; Hypnos

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxx

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Surai kehitamanya berkibar lembut, manik biru gelapnya memandang lembut kearah kedua putra kembarnya.**

**"Ibu.." Panggil bocah bersurai perak kehitaman itu kepada ibunya, dia tidak suka saat ibunya memakai zirah perang dihadapanya. "Ibu mau kemana?"**

**"Thanatos anakku.." Wanita itu berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya dihadapan bocah bersurai hitam keperakan itu. "Ibu akan kembali.." Tanganya mengelus rambut putranya, manik birunya melirik kearah bocah yang mirip dengan Thanatos, yang membedakanya hanyalah dia memiliki surai emas dan mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.**

**"Hypnos.." Bocah itu melihat kearah ibunya dengan mata yang sembab, dia tidak setegar saudara kembarnya. "Maukah kau berjanji pada ibu.." Bocah itu menganguk.**

**"Lindungilah Thanatos, karena dia adalah adikmu." Ucap wanita itu dan manik birunya kini melihat kearah Thanatos. "Dan Thanatos, lindungilah kakakmu.." Wanita itu membawa kedua putranya kedalam pelukanya. "Berjanjilah pada ibu bahwa kalian akan selalu melindungi dan menyayangi.." Kedua bocah itu menganguk dan membalas pelukan ibunya.**

**"Doa ibu selalu menyertai kalian.."**

**.**

"Hyp.."

"Hyp.."

"HYPNOS!" Dewa bersurai keemasan itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dia melihat kearah adiknya yang kesal bukan main karena sudah memanggilnya sedari tadi. Thanatos berdecak sebal saat berhasil mendapatkan kakaknya yang sempat melamun tadi, dia melipat kedua tanganya didepan dadanya dan memandang kakaknya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Thana.." Apa yang baru saja dibilang kakaknya? Alis Thanatos berkedut menahan emosi yang sedari tadi dia tahan dan yang parahnya kakaknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Thana, kalau salah sebut mungkit dia akan menjadi Tanah!

"Kau melamun Hypie.." Balas Thanatos sambil melontarkan ejekan kepada kakaknya. Mengabaikan ejekan dari saudara kembarnya, Hypnos mengambil secangkir teh dan menghisapnya pelan.

"Kalau orang bicara itu diperhatikan, dasar tidak sopan." Cibir Thanatos sambil duduk disalah satu kursi, sifat angkuh nan arogan terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Hypnos hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah adik **kecilnya** tersebut.

Manik emasnya memandang kearah sungai berwarna hitam pekat tersebut, sudah berapa lama dia tidak mengunjungi ibunya tersebut. Seribu atau dia ribu tahun? Sungguh durhaka dirinya bila mengingatnya.

"Melamun lagi?!" Ucap Thanatos saat memergoki kakaknya yang memandang sungai yang menyandang nama sang **ibunda tercinta** sebagai bentuk penghormatan karena membantu Olympus melawan para Titan.

Hypnos mendengus sebal dan mengambil cangkir berisi teh tersebut, dia kemudian meminumnya dengan pelan dan. menghirup aroma teh yang menyegarkan tersebut , saat dia kembali mengingat masa lalunya dia kembali teringat terhadap kepada sang ibunda yang melindunginya dulu.

.

**"Hypnos! Keluar kau anak nakal!" Seru Zeus yang murka kepada anak Nyx tersebut. Dia sudah berteriak dan memaki anak sialan tersebut, beraninya dewa kecil itu membuatnya tertidur. Lancang sekali!**

**"Mau apa kau mencari anakku!" Ucap Nyx yang berjalan keluar dari kediamanya. Kedua tanganya dia letakan diatas pinggang rampingnya, rambutnya berkibar halus sama dengan gaun hitam kepekatanya.**

**"Anakmu! Berani-beraninya dia membuatku tertidur!"**

**"Jaga suaramu pak tua! Kau tak berhak memarahi putraku!" Seru Nyx dan Zeus mengertakan giginya geram.**

**"Kau tidak dapat mendidiknya dengan layak!"**

**"Cukup!" Seru Nyx emosi dan menguarkan aura kegelapan yang mengerikan dan langsung menyelimuti kediamanya.**

**Zeus memandang horor kepada aura Nyx, apakah ini yang dinamakan amukan sang ibu?. Manik birunya melirik kebelakang Nyx, dimana Hypnos bersembunyi dibelakangnya sambil memeluk ibunya dengan wajah ketakutan.**

**"Bocah sialan.." Desisnya saat melihat Hypnos mengintip dari balik tubuh ibunya dan kembali bersembunyi. Menangkap ekspresi putranya yang ketakutan, Nyx menatap tajam kearah Zeus dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat diwajah Zeus.**

**"Keluar kau dari kediamanku atau aku akan membuat bumimu yang tercinta gelap selamanya!"**

**"Brengsek.." Desis Zeus tak suka tapi terdiam saat melihat kembaran dari Hypnos. Thanatos dengan berani mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Zeus dan tentu saja Nyx dan Hypnos terkejut bukan main.**

**"Jangan pernah kau sentuh kakakku atau Olympus ku porak prandakan Zeus, kau tahu aku dapat mengacaukan ketiga dunia sesukaku.." Dan Zeus tertawa pelan saat menangapi pernyataan Thanatos, bocah yang sering kalah ini berani menantangnya? Zeus yang agung?! Menggelikan sekali.**

**"Bocah sepertimu.."**

**"Bocah sepertiku bisa mencabut nyawa manusia yang amat kau sayangi sekali kedip!" Bentak Thanatos dengan mata berkilat marah. "Bahkan nyawa putra setengah dewa itu.."**

**Zeus mengertakan giginya dengan geram, apa bocah dihadapanya berani mengancam anaknya.**

**"Nyawanya hanya seperti lilin dihadapankuy Zeus!"**

**"Dia dewa Thanatos..."**

**"Sayangnya kau dengan lalai menjaga putramu sehingga dia menjadi manusia menjijikan itu!"**

**"Cukup Thanatos atau aku akan!" Suara teriakan Zeus terhenti saat melihat Hades berdiri dibelakang Nyx, tangan kananya memegang rantai dari anjing kesayanganya itu.**

**"Atau apa?" Tanya Hades datar sambil memandang kearah adik kecilnya itu. "Kau akan menghancurkan underworld? Dik?"**

**"Kakak, anak itu..." Dia terdiam saat Hades menunjuk arah keluar dari kediaman Nyx. **

**"Keluar.." Suara berintonasi datar itu membuah Zeus terdiam, dia mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk protes tetapi terdiam saat melihat tatapan tajam Hades kearahnya.**

**Zeus kemudian berdecih sebal dan berjalan keluar dari daerah turitorial Hades tersebut. Hades memandang kearah putra kembar Nyx yang menundukan kepalanya takut menatap dewa orang mati tersebut.**

**Thanatos berjengit kaget saat merasakan telapak tangan Hades mengelus kepalanya. "Kau melakukan hal yang benar Thanatos.." Manik perak itu menatap bingung kearah Hades.**

**"T-tapi.."**

**"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."**

**"Apa itu?"**

**"Lindungilah keluargamu.."**

**"Umm! Aku janji!"**

**"Anak pintar.."**

**Flashback off**

"Melamun lagi! Bagaimana kalau kau terbunuh saat melamun kak!" Ucap Thanatos tanpa dosa sambil mengunyah manisan yang disediakan Nymph untuk mereka.

"Dewa tidak bisa mati Thanatos.."

"Bisa kalau Hades berkehendak membunuh kita.." Thanatos memandang polos kearah kakaknya. "Dia kann kuat.."

"Sudah diamlah, ucapanmu membuatku sakit kepala..!"

"Ehhh! Kejamnya!"

"Diam!"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Pendek kah?

Ini hanya uji coba author saja


	2. Chapter 2

Thanatos tidak menyangka bahwa tiga hakim neraka sekarang dulu merupakan kumpulan bocah ingusan yang amat takut bila bertatapan muka dengan dirinya, satu pertanyaan yang selalu bermain dibenak Thanatos.

Memangnya dia semenyeramkan apa?

**Twins God**

** Minamiya_chan**

**Disclaimer**

** Masami Kurumada**

**Xooxxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoox**

**Xxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxo**

"Thanatos-sama lihat apa yang dilakukan Minos terhadap kertas kerjaku!" adu Aicos kepada Thanatos yang sedang asyik membaca buku yang baru dipinjamnya, dia melirik Aicos dari balik bukunya dan hanya menghela nafas saat melihat kertas kerja Aicos yang basah.

"akukan tidak sengaja ** dik."** Ucap Minos sambil mendengus sebal dan mengabaikan tatapan mengintimidasi dari Aicos. Sementara itu Thanatos hanya terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Aicos yang membuatnya kembali teringat terhadapkejadian yang sangat lama sekali, dimana ketiga hakim neraka masih merupakan bocah ingusan yang amat menggemaskan—menurut Hypnos.

_**Flashback**_

**Thanatos hanya memandang datar kearah bocah bersurai perak yang bersembunyi dibelakang Hypnos sambil menatapnya dengan ketakutan, bocah itu meremas jubah milik Hypnos karena tatapan Thanatos terlalu menyeramkan untuknya, salahkan Persephone yang mengubahnya menjadi bocah kecil karena menurut ratu dunia bawah itu bahwa Minos—bocah bersurai perak itu sangat tidak menikmati masa kanak-kanaknya. Tentu saja demgan jurus andalanya dia merengek kepada Hades agar merubah bocah yang sebenarnya sudah dewasa itu menjadi seorang anak kecil, alhasil bocah itu kini kehilangan memorinya dikehidupanya yang sebelumnya dan membuatnya bertingkah sebagai bocah polos dan menggemaskan bagi ratu dunia bawah itu.**

"**Thanatos hentikan tatapan yang mengerikan itu, kasihan Minos" Thanatos hanya berdecih sebal saat mendengar kakaknya yang terkesan membela anak kecil itu, kalau saja dia buykan anak Zeus dia pasti sudah membunuhnya, sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada Hercules dulu, dimana saat manusia serba setengah itu meregang nyawa karena penyakitnya. Thanatos dengan riamg menjemputnya dan menceburkanya ke tartarus. Dia mengabaikan permohonan Hera saat dewi itu memintanya untuk membawa putranya ke Elysyum. Dia hanya mengeluarkan segelintir catatan dosa Hercules dan mengatakan bahwa Hercules sudah terlalu banyak dosanya dan harus dihukum, meskipun dia seorang pahlawan dia tetap saja memiliki dosa dan Hera hanya diam saat mendengar dewa kematian itu membaca segelintir dosa dari anaknya.**

**Sekarang, Hypnos memperkenalkan salah satu dari anak Zeus yang keberapa, mengingat bahwa dewa itu merupakan dewa playboy. Apakah tidak ada dewa yang seperti Hades, dewa yang hanya setia terhadap satu istrinya saja. Kalau Zeus seperti Hades dia rasa dunia akan lebih cepat berakhir karenanya. Mengingatnya saja membuatnya miris.**

"**siapa namanya?" dua kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Thanatos membuat Hypnos menyungingkan senyum yang membuat Thanatos ingin melempar kakaknya dengan buku yang digenggamanya saat ini. "Minos." Jawab Hypnos sambil menepuk kepala Minos pelan, tentu saja bocah tersebut kembali bersembunyi karena Thanatos terlalu menyeramkan. "suruh Nymph itu mengurus dia, pekerjaan kita cukup banyak." Ucap Thanatos sambil menjenyikan jarinya untuk memanggil pelayan. Tentu saja Hypnos tak dapat mengelak ucapan adiknya, mereka merupakan sepasang dewa yang cukup sibuk.**

**Selang beberapa menit sesosok Nymph datang dan membungkukan badanya saat berhadapan dengan Thanatos. Thanatos menunjuk kearah Minos , " jaga dan rawat dia, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya menangis." Perintahnya dan Nymph itu hanya menganguk. Hypnos dengan lembut mengelus kepala Minos dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. " Minos pergilah bersama wanita baik itu." Ucap Hypnos sambil menunjuk pelayanya. Pelayan tersebut tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tanganya kearah Minos. "mari Minos-sama kita mencarikan makanan untuk anda." Minos hanya menganguk dan menyambut uluran tangan pelayan tersebut, pelayan tersebut mengenggam tangan Minos dan mengandenggnya.**

"**jangan lupa, setelah aku selesai bekerja kau harus membawanya keruanganku." Ucap Thanatos kepada pelayan itu. "baik Thanatos-sama." Balas si pelayang sambil menunduk hormat dan menggandeng tangan mungil Minos kerumahnya.**

**Hypnos memandang adiknya penuh selidik dan terkekeh pelan saat melihat raut wajah adiknya yang entah mengapa tanpak cemas saat Minos menoleh kearah mereka dari kejauhan. "tenang saja dik, dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Hypnos sambil menepuk punggung adiknya dan membuat Thanatos meringis saat tepukan Hypnos cukup keras karenanya. 'sakit!" seru Thanatos dan menatap tajam kearah Hypnos. ''kau ini tega sekali padaku! Sakit tahu! Akan kuadukan pada ibu." Hypnos hanya terkekeh tak jelas dan langsung merangkul saudara kembarnya penuh saying. **

"**maaf dik, aku tidak akan mengulanginya."**

"**janji?!"**

"**janji…"**

**.**

**Keesokan paginya Thanatos hanya bisa menahan nafas saat melihat sosok Minos yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khas seorang bocah polos, tentu saja Minos menyodorkann kertas kerja yang sudah diperkenakan oleh Thanatos semalam. Dia menanamkan prinsip bahwa kertas kerja ini adalah pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan atau kau akan mendapatkan masalah dari Hades. Tentu saja bocah itu menurutinya karena takut Hades akan marah, dia tidak mau dewa yang menguasai dunia marah itu marah, apalagi dewa itu yang sudah menampungnya dulu. Dia ingin membalas budi Hades yang mau merawatnya, meskipun sebenarnya Hades adalah pamanya.**

"**bagaimana kau-" pertanyaan Thanatos menggantung saat melihat Minos yang menyerahkan tugas itu penuh semangat, dia kemudian menerima tugas itu dan membacanya secara teliti. alangkah terkejutnya dia saat membaca isi laporan tersebut yang mendekati sempurna, bagaimana bisa anak sekecil ini mengerjakan tugas secara sempurna, apakah dia mewarisi sifat jenius dari ibunya, ahh! Abaikan saja, yang penting saat ini dihadapan Thanatos ada sosok hakim berbakat saat ini. **

**Minos hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat melihat tangan Thanatos terulur kearahnya, dia takut bahwa tugas yang dia kerjakan membuat dewa kematian itu marah dan ingin memukulnya. Tetapi yang dia rasakan adalah usapan dikepalanya, dengan gugup dia membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik Thanatos dengan sebelah matanya, tentu saja aksi dari Minos mengundang tawa kecil dari Thanatos dan tentu saja fenomena itu membuat Hypnos yang mengintip tentu saja tersenyum simpul dan terkekeh pelan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya bisa menyayangi seseorang, apalagi bocah polos seperti Minos yang merupakan anak dari dewa yang hamper dia bunuh dulu. Mengingatnya saja membuatnya geli sendiri, apa pendapat ibu mereka bila mengetahui anaknya yang galak itu menyayangi bocah kecil, tentu saja reaksi Nyx akan kaget setengah mati dan tentu sebagian rasa lega akan menyelimutinya karena mengetahui putranya tidak akan sekejam ayah mereka.**

**Flashcback off**

Thanatos tidak ingin mengingat dimana munculnya dua bocah lainya yang membuatnya kaget karena mereka mengakui bahwa Minos adalah kakak mereka dan mereka merindukann sosok Minos. Bagaimana bisa coba, seingatnya dulu Minos amat gemar menjahili adik-adiknya dan tentu saja setelah salah satu dari mereka ada yang menangis Minos akan merangkulnya penuh sayamg. Dan lihat sekarang, ketiga bocah yang dulu amat polos dan menggemaskan itu kini sudah tumbuh dewasa dan tampan, bagaimana bisa Zeus memiliki anak setampan ini.

apa dia ketularan vrus lebay milik Hermes atau apa, entah mengapa dia merasa puas melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh dewasa dan aman tanpa luka sedikitpun dibawah perlindungannya dan saudaranya.  
dia segera melipat kedua tanganya didepan dadanya dan menatap intens kearah Minos yang masih memasang wajah tanpa dosa andalanya, bagaimana bisa dia masih bisa mempertahankan raut wajah tanpa dosa itu yang dapat membuat Hades tak tega menghukumnya karena dengan iseng melepas ikatan Cerberus sehingga anjing neraka itu bebeas berkeliaran dan membuat kekacauan di dunia bawah.

"Minos." Manic peraknya masih menatap tajam kearah Minos . "jangan ganggu Aicos dengan keisenganmu.." ucap Thanatos datar dan membuat Minos menguap bosan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ayolah! Dia hanya bosan melihat jiwa-jiwa manusia yang ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan mereka padahal didunia manusia sana mereka sok kuat dan sampai-sampai menyewa iblis untuk membunuh saingan mereka.

**Tcih!... menjijikan sekali**

"baik-baik Thanatos-sama.." Minos menatap Thanatos dengan sayu, menandakan bahwa dia tidak perduli akan hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh dewa kematian tersebut kepadanya, bagaimana juga dia tenaga kerja didunia bawah. Bila Thanatos mengakhiri hidupnya sama seperti tiga ratus tahun lau makan dunia bawah akan kelaakan karena hakimnya kurang satu orang, kan kurang menyenangkan kalau dunia bawah tidak dihadiri oleh hakim tampan seperti Minos. Ayolah dia ininsangat tampan karena para gadis amat menganguminya.

Sadarlah Minoss…

Kau ini kenarsisan..

"bagaimana juga Minos aku akan menghukummu." Thanatos menepuk pelan kepala Minos dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang simpati..

"ya hukumanya apa?" Tanya MInos sambil menggosok-gosokan hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"bersihkan kandang Cerberus okay.." dan Minos segera terdiam ditempat saat mendengar hukuman dari Thanatos dan disambut gelak tawa dari Aicos dan juga kekehan dari Rhadamanthys.

'"THANATOS-SAMA TEGA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc..

Sorry pendek dan lama .., . author rada sibuk ama kerjaan = uda mau Chinese new year jadi sibuk yahhh..

Beres-berers rumah..

Dan buat saranya trhanks ya soalnya author ngetik lewat hp jadi susah dah :v ? = dia gak biasa ngetik lewat computer

Balasan review

Viluphie; *pasang tameng* situ lesbi *dor* bakalan author kerjain kok kalau lagi senggang =dia kapan senggangnya?.

Matsuhima Maiko. : thankyou uda mau repot-repot reviuw 8cipok z*dibunuh. Ehehhe Thanatoskan anak gua *dirajam Nyx* yang jelas-jelas entah kenapa kepikiran buat ff dewa-dewa gak jelas ini *dibunuh* mungkin story mereka kurang rame *disangka pasar* jadi bermaksud ikut meramaikan.

Antares Kuga : KAGAAAKKKK XDa ane kagak suka buat ff fujoshi apa lagi incest. O.o / belum ada angin buat gituan karena lagi modar ama ffn lainnya :v / apalagi waktu luang ide yang datangpun melayang-layang mnirip balon 8itumasalahmunak

a/n; jaa minna gomenne pendek bagaimana juga author sibuk-sibuk T.T but thanks for review all . jangan lupa review lagi ya. Author mau ngetik yang lain dulu jaa ^.^/

sign-out Minamiya-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Twins God**

**Disclaimer**

**Masami Kurumada**

**...**

.

.

.

Flash back on..

####

Emas dan perak..

Dua warna yang tidak dapat disatukan bahkan oleh para dewa sekalipun. Bahkan Hades-dewa yang mengerikan hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mendengar pertengkaran kedua dewa kecil itu terjadi lagi dan sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia memukul pantat mereka berdua.

Persephone terkekeh geli sambil memainkan rambut halus Hades. "Namanya mereka anak-anak, mereka butuh bermain."

"Tidak sampai melepas cerberus sehingga anjing itu bebas berkeliaran sekarang." Ujar Hades lembut, menikmati elusan dikepalanya. " dan underworld akan sepi tanpa suara tangisan dan tawa mereka." Sambung Persephone.

"Rasanya ramai sekali, tidak seperti dulu.."

" ya..." Persephone masih bermain dengan rambut Hades, Hingga sebuah suara teriakan 'HYPNOSS!' membuatnya tersentak kaget diikuti suara tangisan bocah berambut perak yang berlari kearah mereka berdua.

" pamann! Hypnos! Hypnos ditarik roh ke sungai itu!" Isak Thanatos sambil mengadu. Sontak saja Hades bangkit dari tidurnya. "Kenapa bisa!?" Tanya Hades sambil memegang kedua bahu anak kecil itu. " tadi kami bermain dan dia terpleset hikss hwaaa!" Isakan tangis anak itu semakin kuat saat memikirkan nasib saudaranya tersebut. Hades segera beranjak pergi, menuju lokasi kejadian dan meninggalkan Thanatos yang menangis dipelukan Persephone.

"Hypnos.. hiks.." isak anak itu dan Persephone hanya bisa menepuk punggung anak itu agar tenang. Suara isakan tangisan itu sedikit mereda setelah Persephone memeluknya dengan erat. " sudah.. sudah.. kau dewa kematian kan?" Tanya Persephone dibalas anggukan kepala Thanatos. Tatapan mata Persephone amat lembut kepadanya dan membuatnya nyaman.

"Dewa kematian harus kuat ne." Kepala bersurai perak itu kembali mengangguk. "Supaya bisa melindungi orang yang berharga untukmu." Thanatos mendongakan kepalanya untuk dapat melihat wajah Persephone. ratu dunia bawaha itu menyentuh kedua pipi anak itu dengan lembut. " katakan padaku.. siapa yang ingin kau lindungi.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hypnos dan ibu..."

Flashback off

.

.

.

.

"Oyy!" Thanatos tersentak kaget saat pundaknya ditepuk kasar oleh Saint Cancer tersebut, dia mendengus sebal dan kembali menerawang langit. " oyy!" Kali ini tepukan kedua yang diterimanya. Manigoldo melirik kearah anak didiknya yang sedang menghias kepala banteng hasil buruannya. Demi tuhan dia tidak menyangka Deathmask memiliki hoby yang mengerikan seperti itu.

"Kau berisik, tck!"

"Maafkan aku kematian yang agung." Thanatos memutar kedua bola matanya bosan saat mendengar ledekan Manigoldo itu. " bagaimana juga kau sedari tadi melamun."

"Aku banyak pikiran, kau tahu specter yang memberontak semakin banyak."

"Aku turut prihatin." Ucap Manigoldo sambil merebut kepala gajah yang hendak dipernak sang murid, otomatis calon saint cancer itu mengamuk dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Thanatos refleks menutup telinganya. Tangisan Deathmask lebih parah dari tangisan Minos dulu.

**Great..**

Mengingatnya saja membuatnya sakit kepala. "Kembalikan mainanya, biarkan dia berkreasi." Ucapnya polos dan mengabaikan wajah Manigoldo yang menatapnya horor sambil menunjuk kepala-kepala yang berserakan dilantai kuil.

"APANYA BERKREASI! INI MUTILASI DAN PEMBASMIAN TERHADAP HEWAN!"teriak Manigoldo dipadukan dengan suara tangisan muridnya yang menggelegar bak konser opera.

"Namanya anak-anak.." Thanatos mengusap telinganya yang perih akibat nyangian duet kedua saint tersebut. " kau menjadi contoh orang tua yang buruk."

"Nani! Aku yang mengajarinya bagaimana melempar musuhnya kedunia bawah!"

"Aku memahaminya karena dia penerusmu." Ujar Thanatos tenang sambil meminum teh yang disuguhkan pelayan Sanctuary tadi kepadanya. "Kau harus melatihnya agar kuat."

"Agar bisa mengenyahkanmu dari tempatku!"

"Sesuai keinginanmu.." Thanatos meletakan cangkir diatas meja dan melambai dengan seringaian mengejek diwajahnya. "_Jaa ne.._" kemudian menghilang menggunakan teleport. " argghh! Dasar dewa kematian bodoh!" Diikuti sumpah serapah dari saint cancer tersebut

"Hwaaaaaa!"

"DIAM ANGELO!"

"HWAA! SHISOU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tampak senang?." Kata Hypos sambil membaca buku diruangan tamu. "Apa sesuatu yang bagus terjadi? Sehingga membuat senyuman itu nyaris merobek wajahmu?" Sambungnya tenang sambil memperhatikan tingkah laku saudara kembarnya.

"Hanya mengunjungi kepiting."

"Lalu? Tidak biasanya kau tersenyum seperti itu." Hypnos meletakan bukunya diatas meja dan berdiri, menepuk jubahnya yang sedikit kusut agar kembali rapi. "Katakan padaku."

"Kau tahu anak kecil yang dibawanya dulu?" Kata Thanatos dengan kekehan kecil saat melihat kening kakaknya mengkerut karena berpikir. " anak yang bermain dengan boneka Minos?" Senyumpun mengembang diwajah dewa tidur itu. " bagaimana kabarnya? Dia semakin montok tidak?"

"Dia sudah berumur enam tahun dan coret kata montok padanya." Ucap Thanatos. " dia bukan sipirang manis yang menempel padamu."

"Shaka? Anak didik virgo?" Tanya Hypnos dan dibalas anggukan kepala Thanatos. " memangnya apa yang terjadi pada kepiting manis itu?"

" dia mengecat kepala gajah dengan warna pelangi." Hypnos tersenyum kecil. "Itu bagus." Dan seringaian jahil tercipta diwajah Thanatos. " kepala gajah yang sudah terpenggal dari tubuhnya."

"Apa?!"

" ya kakakku sayang, kepiting kecil itu menjadi psikopat kecil sekarang." Thanatos duduk disalah satu kursi diruangan itu. " dan aku rasa aku mulai menyayanginya."

" tentu kau menyayanginya karena sifat kalian beda tipis." Dengus Hypnos dan menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa sambil menghela nafas lelah. " mattaku, pendidikam apa yang diberikan Manigoldo?"

"Entahlah, Angelo amat suka seni."ucap Thanatos polos dan dihadiahkan buku setebal lima puluh centi yang langsung mengenai kepalanya. "Itu bukan seni tapi kelainan otak!" Seru Hypnos sebagai dalang dari penganiayaan terhadap Thanatos itu.

"Itu sakit kak.." Thanatos mengelu kepalanya yang memar karena lemparan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang...

Coret dua kata itu dan ganti dengan kekerasan dan kekejaman.

"Maaf, aku membantumu memperbaiki isi otakmu."

" tapi itu tetap sakit kak!" Seru Thanatos dan Hypnos hanya menghela nafas lagi dan berfikir kenapa kembarannya amat menggemaskan. Ingin sekali rasanya menguburnya ditumpukan kotoran Cerberus.

"Maaf.." dia kemudian mendekati adiknya dan mengelus kepala bersurai perak itu lembut. "Tak akan kuulangi lagi.."

"Ahh kau akan dapat payung cantik karena mengucapkan hal yang sama seratus kali." Dengus Thanatos dengan rona merah diwajahnya. Rasanya sedikit senang saat diperlakukan sebagai anak kecil oleh saudaranya.

"Yahh, kau membuatku kesal." Hypnos masih mengelus kepala Thanatos lembut." Maaf ya dik.." ucapnya lembut dengan senyuman tulus diwajahnya.

"Ya kak.." Thanatos membalas senyuman kakaknya dan selang berapa menit Minos dan Aicos berlari masuk kedalam ruangan mereka dam hanya bisa terdiam melihat pemandangan didepan mereka.

. "Kau tak pernah mengelus kepalaku." Kata Aicos merajuk. "Kau tidak sayang padaku." Dan Minos hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya melihat tingkah adik tirinya. "Aku membencimu!" Serunya sambil melenggang pergi dengan aura kegelapan menyelimutinya. Meninggalkan Minos yang bengong.

"HOYYY! INGAT BERAPA USIAMU! KAU TIDAK PANTAS MERAJUK!" seru Minos sambil mengejar Aicos dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

A/n : *bersih-bersih sarang laba-laba ama sarang ular.* alohaa! *tebar kisu #dibacok

Gomenne mina, author lupa pasword author #pundung.

Makanya alama updated *digoreng.* pendek ? Author baru dapet meggang hp :v plisss author ilang. Alias error :v semuanya ilang padahal uda 4k+ T^T.

Review ne #bow


End file.
